


Still Waters Run Deep

by TheTVJunkie



Series: Gabby - Pain And Pleasure Beyond Measure [7]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Clothing Kink, F/M, Figging, Orgasm Delay/Denial, School Uniforms, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTVJunkie/pseuds/TheTVJunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An embarrassing coincidence gives Ducky some shocking insights of the bond between Gibbs and Abby. Father/daughter-relationship? Anything but that... Part 7 out of 8 in my Gabby-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my sequel To "Three Is None Too Many".
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to NCIS, no money made of my stories. Strictly written for entertainment purpose! ;-p
> 
> ******************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
>  
> 
> **Title: "STILL WATERS RUN DEEP"**
> 
>  
> 
> **Pairing: Gibbs/Abby**
> 
>  
> 
> **Rating: M**
> 
>  
> 
> **Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Humor**
> 
>  
> 
> **Warning: Might contain elements of D/s- lifestyle, BDSM and kink**
> 
>  
> 
> **Betareader: GabbyFreak aka "WolfInTheShadows" - Thanks a lot for your effort! :-)**
> 
>  
> 
> *****************************★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★***********************

Ducky had just stopped by to return a book after he had taken a long walk on this Saturday evening. He knocked on the door of Gibbs' house but no one answered. Dr Mallard knew from experience that the front door of his friend and co-worker was never locked, so he gently pushed the door open. Entering the hallway after closing the door behind him, Ducky headed for the living room, placing the book on the table. He was just to turn on his heel, when all of a sudden the door burst open, followed by two intertwined, fiercely kissing beings. Ducky stood frozen and his jaw dropped as he realized that these two were Gibbs and Abby...

Not noticing the unexpected visitor, Gibbs claimed Abby's lips in a forceful kiss, lifting her skirt while caressing her upper thighs, purposefully aiming for the junction of her legs. Abby's eyes were appreciatively closed as she ruffled through Gibbs' silver hair, sharing a lingering tongue kiss with him... She fumbled with his belt and fly, quickly getting rid of the disturbing piece of clothing, eager to free what she was longing for.  
Meanwhile Ducky's heart skipped more than a beat as he was compelled to witness this surreal scenario right in front of him. He had seen a lot during his long years as pathologist at NCIS and way back in Scotland, so he could hardly be shocked by anything - but _this_ was like a car accident – _He just couldn't look away!_

"Tell me, what's on your mind right now, Abby-girl..." Gibbs whispered into Abby's ear, gently biting her earlobe. Abby opened her eyes for a split-second in order to answer his question wordlessly by getting to her knees, but as she recognized Ducky staring at them she squeaked in surprise.

"Ducky!"

Gibbs frowned in confusion and offence. " _Ducky_ ? You think of Ducky right now?"

"No. He's here!" Abby replied, still shocked by that fact. "Ducky is here, Gibbs!"

Gibbs turned around and his brow rose in outright disbelief as he indeed saw Ducky standing thunderstruck in the middle of his living-room, glancing back after some seconds of awkward silence, Abby was the first to react. She quickly walked over to Dr Mallard, gently pulling him down on the chair next to him.

"Oh my god, Ducky, breathe! Please!"

Abby quick-thinking fetched him a glass of Bourbon from the nearby sideboard to calm Ducky's scattered thoughts. Gibbs, however, was still glued to the spot in the foyer. His mind was reeling on how he was to explain this. After all, he didn't want to give Ducky a heart attack!

"Ducky, what are you doing here?" Gibbs eventually asked, his face still puzzled.

"I...I just..." Dr Mallard slowly found his voice again. "I just wanted to return that book I borrowed from you last month. Mother finished reading it yesterday."

Feeling awkward, Abby bit her bottom lip. "Oh Ducky, I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have seen this. You okay?" She asked, caring a lot, as always.

"Well, I guess so...thank you, Abigail." Ducky retorted in a shaking voice, gratefully sipping at his Bourbon. Another moment of embarrassing silence filled the room till Ducky finally looked up and pointed at Gibbs.

"My dear Jethro, you should do something about that erection. Keeping that for too long is not healthy for a man of your age." At least Ducky's brain seemed to work well enough again to give some medical advice...

It was just now that both, Abby and Gibbs, realized that his huge hard-on still peeked out of his boxers which Abby had shoved down just enough to free it earlier. Abby couldn't fight back a giggle, wondering if she had ever seen Gibbs blush before. He hastily tried to cover himself with the black coat he wore. Gibbs rubbed his face and joined the others in the living-room, his mind still brooding over what he was to tell Ducky to explain their earlier actions.

"Abby, why don't you just go on with...whatever you intended to do? Don't mind me." Ducky calmly said, downing the rest of his Bourbon.

Abby jerked her head and grinned. Apparently Ducky still hadn't totally recovered from the shock to suggest something like this. "You want me to go on? Right in front of you? Never thought you were that kinky, Ducky." Dr Mallard frowned.

"I'm afraid I can't get that picture out of my head anyway...probably never again." He argued conclusively. "And I can't stand open endings." Abby's eyes widened and she gave Gibbs an amused smirk, waiting for his opinion on this.

With that said an idea flashed to Gibbs' mind. This might just be the perfect solution to avoid any lame explanation! – A task on voyeurism was still on his 'to-do-list' for Abby, however, he had planned this to be in a rather anonymous surrounding, complete with an anonymous audience, not another co-worker just like DiNozzo a week ago. If they continued including them one after another, soon the whole team would be involved... Anyway, in this case it seemed to be necessary to avoid collateral damage, and after all it would neither be healthy nor polite to just kick Ducky out now.

Although this meant a minor change of plan, Gibbs was now determined not to alter the program for tonight.

"Obviously still waters run deep, Duck, huh?" Gibbs said with a crooked smile on his lips. "Stay. You take the responsibility and nobody else must know of this, okay?"

Ducky nodded in approval and turned to Abby, who couldn't believe her ears. This was getting weirder by the minute. "Fine. Abby, if you would be so kind – from a medical point of view, I can't let you leave Jethro with such a hard-on..."

 **To be continued... :-)**

***********************************★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★***********************************

Um, yes. Don't be dissapointed, there's gonna be lots of smut! :-) And if you think Ducky is a bit out of character, please remember the episodes of his introduction ("Ice Queen" and "Meltdown" in J.A.G.) – He has not always been the gentleman he is now... ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

\- NCIS and everything related to it belongs to their respective owners, not me. There's no money made of any of my writing! -

********************************★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★********************************

Abby giggled again as she dropped down to her knees, following Ducky's well-meant advice, making short work with Jethro's 'unhealthy' hardness. She realized that this task promised to be different from the previous ones - Meanwhile she was used to be put to the test, but she sensed some well hidden nervousness and reluctance from Gibbs.

Might it be possible that he felt a little uncomfortable with the presence of Dr Mallard, his friend of many years? However lately, when Gibbs had "borrowed" DiNozzo to join in for something way more kinky* than just sit back and watch, Gibbs had been quite self-aware and confident, even intimidating Tony... Well, maybe this was just man stuff. Whatever! Abby decided to stop pondering and start to focus again.

During the last ten minutes Dr Mallard had watched in awe, silent, composed and attentive. Just some hitched breathing here and there condemned him. After Abby had successfully finished her "medical care", she jumped back to her feet, taking Ducky by the hand and dragging him towards the stairs. Gibbs cleared his throat and headed for the kitchen to get something wrapped up from the fridge.

"Abby, where are we going?" Ducky asked, a little tipsy as he tried to catch up with her.

"Upstairs, Ducky, to the attic...there's our play-room." Abby willingly explained. "And for tonight, it's a school room. - One of my favorite role-plays, you know."

"School room?" Ducky drawled the words, having a hunch where this was leading to.

"Yeah. Well, you know like old-time private schools with canes and paddles and desks and some other stuff I don't know about yet, so this is gonna be a surprise to the both of us." She gave him a wicked grin. "And – as you may have realized by now - I'm not wearing these outfits just for fashionable reasons..."

Ducky gave Abby's outfit a closer look while they leisurely went upstairs. Well, yes, she looked a lot like a school-girl in her short tartan pattern skirt and matching short tie, the short-sleeved and slightly see-through white blouse and evenly white knee-length socks. Her high pigtails were held by some little ribbons of the same tartan color. Basically Abby just looked like Abby usually did but it had never crossed Dr. Mallard's mind that there was more to this than just her gothic-attitude to wearing it. Apparently he was not the only 'still water running deep' here...

"I see. So, I assume you've been a naughty girl, Abigail..." Ducky answered with a smirk as he saw her grin from ear to ear. "Verrrryyy naughty!" She purred, her voice suddenly deep and lewd.

"...and you have to report to the stern headmaster for punishment?"

"Yep!" Abby nodded her head for emphasis, her anticipation quite obvious. Ducky stopped stepping up the stairs, turned around and leered back at Gibbs who had followed in silence.

"You randy old devil!" It almost sounded like appreciativeness contained in his words and so Gibbs started to feel a little less anxious.

Gibbs shrugged and with a devious smile he ushered both of them through the threshold of the attic.

"Oh! I'd never thought I'd live to see this day...in my old age." Ducky reflected for a moment, then started babbling in his unique fashion "That reminds me of a time when I was a young men, back in Scotland..."

Mentally blocking out Ducky's yapping, Gibbs rolled his eyes and locked the door to the attic from the inside. He had the faint suspicion that this was going to be a loooong night and the last thing he needed to deal with now was yet another unexpected 'guest'...

 **To be continued... :-) The best is yet to come!**

********************************★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★********************************

* ...something way more kinky... - If you'd like to find out what that is, just read the prequel "Three Is None Too Many" :-)  
Reviews, as usual, very welcome! Thx. ^.^ 


	3. Chapter 3

\- NCIS and everything related to it belongs to their respective owners, not me. There´s no money made of any of my writing! -

********************************★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★********************************

Abby led Ducky to one of the comfy chairs, realizing his sheepish smile.

"Don't worry Ducky, everything's okay. I'm fine with this and you'll see, after a while you'll be fine with it too. – Just like Tony." She added with a wicked grin.

"Tony?" Dr Mallard asked with some surprise. "What do you mean by that, Abigail?"

"Well...we borrowed Tony lately for..."

"Abby!" Came Gibbs' sharp voice, silencing Abby immediately. Tugging at one of her pigtails, he dragged her out of Ducky's hearing distance. "You crazy telling Ducky about that? He's been shocked enough already by finding out about us, don't ya think?"

"Err...that's true. But he's so sweet when he's half in the bag! Tomorrow I could tell him that this has just been a weird dream...!" Abby tried to explain herself, giggling. However, all she got in return was the infamous 'Gibbs glance'. Frowning, Abby had to face the fact that there was no use in any further attempt of discussing the topic.

"He's drunk, Abby, not stupid."

"Sorry, Sir."

Gibbs nodded, then jerking his head towards the large desk, indicating her to bend over it. Abby complied without hesitation, swiftly taking off her blouse and bra. In the meantime Gibbs turned around towards Dr Mallard.

"No interference, no comments. Just sit back, relax and enjoy. Okay?" Gibbs stated, then mumbling to himself, still a little concerned if this wasn't going a bit too far. "...and please don't drop dead..."

Ducky nodded, fetching himself another glass of alcohol from a bottle of Jack Daniels which he had just discovered on the small table not far from him. By then Abby had bent over the wooden desk, propping herself on her underarms. Her pale ass in the air, she waited in gleeful anticipation. Slowly Gibbs walked over, his steps echoing in the otherwise silent attic room.

He opened one of the drawers, getting out a dark, perforated wooden paddle (so as to reduce the air displacement to guarantee the full force of a smack), placing it for Abby to see.

Ducky cringed, he had seen such paddles a lot when he was a child and a adolescent in Scotland. Corporal punishment in consequence of misdemeanor had a long tradition in the UK, so one or two of these paddles had crossed his way, too. It had never been in a sensual way, nevertheless, he knew that Abby would be suffering quite a lot. He wondered if she was aware of that...

"You've been a bad girl today Miss Sciuto, haven't you?" Gibbs started his role-play dialogue, successfully putting on his best intimidating and harsh voice. He was so good at that. It gave Abby shivers as she retorted.

"Yes, Sir."

"You know your misbehavior deserves severe punishment?" Abby swallowed hard. "I do, Sir. Whatever you see fit." Unmistakably there was a lust-ridden tone to her voice.

"Good. Now, for your own sake, stay put." After shoving down her panties, he unwrapped the content of the small plastic bag he had gotten out of the fridge earlier. Coming to light, some kind of veggie, which Ducky quickly identified as ginger. It was carved and peeled, now having the shape of a medium plug. Ducky suppressed his urge to share his knowledge about this root and its devilish purpose but, being instructed to keep quiet, he instead switched to an interior monologue.

 _"God heavens! Ginger figging...! A quite popular Victorian technique during the 19th century, basically used to discipline obstinate and wayward women or children. Spanking, cropping or paddling was quite common in the UK then. The cruelty was that, as soon as the ginger had been inserte, its sharpness would build gradually and inevitably, starting with a warming, then a tingle. Finally, when it comes to using the cane or paddle and the recipient clenches in order to prevent the sharpness of the smack, the oil of the ginger creates a very intense burning which can only be avoided if they relaxed their bum cheeks. That, in turn would of course increase the intensity of the original smack to the buttocks... Poor Abigail! She has to decide between the devil and the deep blue sea..."_

Ducky stared with wide eyes as Gibbs lifted Abby's short skirt, tugging it into the waistband. He took the ginger root, lining it up to her ass. Rearranging her upon the desk, he made sure that Ducky wouldn't see much of her private parts. That was for his view and joy only.  
"Don't dare fidgeting, Abby-girl!"

Then he slowly worked the ginger plug into her butt, pinching her buttocks together for some time to accelerate the effect of the oil. The ginger part being completely new to her, Abby squeaked as she felt the sensation start to build. After some time of agonizing wait, Gibbs grabbed the paddle and growled. "There'll be 40 smacks for your disobedience. Count out loud. Better don't miscount or I'll start all over again, got that?"

"Yes, Sir." Abby sighed with unrestrained pleasure, her eyes closed, evenly relishing the psychological part of her submissiveness and the gradually spreading tingle in her rear end.

"No cumming till permitted, understood?"

"Yes, understood, Sir!" She moaned, adjusting to the size of that weird plug inside her.

Gibbs lifted the paddle and Ducky held his breath. Gibbs brought the first hard smack down on her, knowing that pretty soon the ginger root inside Abby's butt would prevent her from clenching. If only she knew...

"One!" She wheezed, little by little realizing the boosting effect that plug in her butt had on her. Once more she had to acknowledge what a cruel master of punishment Gibbs was.

He delivered the smacks in torturous slow succession, however, very hard. Gibbs knew that it would take about 15-20 minutes for the ginger to develop its full magic, increasing the sensation for Abby ineffably. He gave her about 2-3 smacks a minute, effectively mind-fucking her with sweet nothings while occasionally pinching and twisting her nipples rather ungently, maybe even leaving some bruising.

"34!" She counted after some time, in a cracking voice, openly shaking and sobbing, the desire to feel him inside her at last even more unbearable for her by the minute. That ginger was evil!

"35! Please, please, Sir, fuck me! I need to feel you! I'll be good, I promise." She begged, really desperate by now.

Chuckling, Gibbs caressed her red, stinging butt, Abby instantly responding to his every touch.

"This is still punishment, Abbs. I guess you don't deserve relief yet." At that he brought another, but way smaller and rather flat piece of ginger to her clit, rubbing in the essence of it, firmly holding it in place. Abby gasped. This was pure torture. The juice of ginger, freshly applied to her clit, increased the experience tenfold, making it almost impossible for Abby not to come.

"Pleaaaasssseee!" She cried in a dying voice, feeling like she would fall apart at any second.

"Will you obey next time?"

"Yessss, Sir!"

"Anything I ask?"

"Ohhhh, yesss! Anything, Sir!"

"Very well..."

When he had said that, he slammed into her in one quick movement, repeatedly thrusting into her mercilessly. Not that she would resent him for that. Abby moaned loudly, still fighting back the waves of pleasure that were about to roll over her.

"Now, Abby. Come for me. You're mine and only mine."

Abby came by command, her tender pale body squirming and fidgeting underneath Gibbs, riding out one of the most phenomenal climaxes in her whole life. Gibbs followed some short time later, spilling his hot seed deep inside her.

Abby collapsed upon the desk, totally spent by the awesome experience.

Eventually daring to breathe again, Ducky couldn't deny that witnessing this show had had quite an impact on him, too. As Gibbs turned around after some time of recovery, he regarded the bulge in Ducky's trousers and grinned.

Still breathless he said with a sarcastic smirk. "Duck, you really should get rid of that erection pretty soon... if it's unhealthy for a man of my age, it must be life-threatening for you!"

 **The End.**

********************************★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★********************************

Soooo, I hope you enjoyed the final part of my story! Reviews appreciated a lot! ;-))))


End file.
